Stay With Me
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Everyone thinks Norway is so stoic and doesn't care about Denmark all that much. Even him himself. But after experiencing a nightmare, he realizes maybe he isn't so composed after all, and he has some issues with being alone. - Platonic Den/Nor, no yaoi this time, reviews are accepted with open arms.


Greetings, fellow Hetalia fanatics~! I return to writing strongly with a few new stories. I took a brief hiatus because of various things I won't mention right now, but I have this story and a special but vaguely exciting Hetalia/Ouran High School Host Club crossover still in the works (my first crossover ever, but certainly will not be the last). Finally, I'm getting this site down, and I believe I have found my writing style I am most comfortable with. Dialogue is not so much of a bitch although I feel my way of writing the conversations in character are lacking.

You're going to see some more writing by me. For now, a lot of Hetalia and Ouran High School Host Club as they are two of my favorite anime ever. But I'm not limited to them. As a matter of fact: I may branch out into Kuroshitsuji and perhaps Kingdom Hearts in the video game territory.

Long A/N is horribly long. I apologize. Hopefully the platonic and brotherly Denmark/Norway you are about to witness will make up for this irritation I've put before you. D8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, we would see some sexual situations galore and everyone would be bi and I would be famous world-wide.

-StormofyourDestiny

_._

_._

_._

_Stay With Me_

_Written By: StormofyourDestiny_

_Beta-ed By: StormofyourDestiny_

_Rated: T for a few minor reasons_

_._

_._

_._

"Denmark?"

The personification of Norway leaned in the arch of the kitchen, his stoic face indifferent as he scanned for a particular person. It's not that he was concerned or anything...okay, perhaps he was to an extent. But what else could he do? That annoying Denmark was nowhere in sight and...this was unusual.

Norway never received a loud, obnoxious reply from the Dane. So he tried again, this time louder. "Denmark, are you in here?" Nothing.

Norway's blond brows connected, his face scrunched with puzzlement. Where the hell was Denmark at? He double checked all of the places he could be, he actually bothered to look in that war zone-resembling bedroom of his and go into contact with Iceland and other people. No one gave any indication of his whereabouts.

Norway would never, ever break and make it known he was concerned. He didn't like to be convinced he cared about that unnecessarily loud and childish Denmark so much, however, he did feel something deep down. What else could be done but to hide it behind indifferent scowls and violence resembling that of a tsundere type?

The last time Norway had seen his so-called friend was a week ago. A disagreement arose over something trivial and it got heated fast. Norway was so worried of his whereabouts, his mind drew a blank when he made a hopeless attempt at recalling the topic of said argument. If he could find the man child thing, he would – for one time only – release his emotions and confess how he didn't detest him. Rather: he thought of him as an important person in his life...sometimes like a friend. Hell, a brother.

If he could corner him and say with a strong, meaning tone that he could never have raise beyond monotone, admit he wouldn't know what to do if his life was in balance and he was not there at his side. Norway would...something would just be missing. A piece gone. After having put up with Denmark and his less than normal habits he just wouldn't know how to live without missing him.

But still, humph, missing that goofball? That was degrading. Simply degrading for him. Norway hated the fact he cared, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Norway left the kitchen, his heart thumping noticeably faster. His hand trembling vaguely as he ran it through his hair. He just didn't know what he was going to do if Denmark never returned him. He exited the house all angry, claiming he didn't know if he would ever return. Surely, he would have to blow off some steam and return...right? Wasn't that how life worked out?

Norway considered getting into touch with Finland, perhaps he or Sweden would have any idea where the guy could be. But should he really do so again? He already contacted them three times and they may think of him as desperate should he do it again. If anything, the emotionless Norwegian was _not desperate_. Denmark merely made him feel _conflicted _because he was the only one whom seemed to skate through life with almost no care, putting on a grin and teasing him with stupid nicknames, and then there was the ridiculous way he puffed out his chest and looked smug when he boasted about being the strongest in the area before the ever-sensible Norway approached him with a smack to the head with a nearby item or sometimes an article of clothing he wore.

Okay, now Norway was just letting himself fall into the abyss of reminiscing, the _worst possible thing _to do in this situation! Quickly, he composed himself and then retired to his bedroom for the night. Setting a goal for the upcoming day: to get his mind off of Denmark and don't give a fuck if he returns home or not.

So he waited for weeks and they turned to months, the winter approached and Norway gazed out of the bedroom of his study on the top floor of the home. He looked out at snow-covered buildings and streets, folding his arms across his chest and waiting...waiting for him even though it now seemed idiotic. He didn't want to, he was against these, but mental pictures entered his train of thought. Images of various moments Denmark and him were alone, he would stop being a moron and overly-prideful to mention he kind of liked staying with him. He didn't show it often...but he almost thought of him as friend or even a brother.

Right now, Norway wanted to hear that. He felt alone. Being alone wasn't as enjoyable as he believed when Denmark was behind him blabbering and getting wasted on beer. His nails clawed his shirt sleeve and the tears that he battled to no end pooled in his cold blue eyes.

For a moment, the tears trickled, descending his face and leaving droplet stains on the rug. He couldn't believe he was about to confess it aloud, but...

"Denmark, I want you to return home..."

_._

_._

_._

"Denmark...where did you go...ah!" Suddenly, Norway's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The room was dark with no sunlight coming from the widows, it was chilly, and he was tangled in the comforter. "What is this...?"

He sniffled softly, sitting up and free himself from the comforter, he tossed his legs over the edge and wiped his eyes. It was just a weird dream...he was fine now...right? Wait, where those tears he felt going down his cheeks?

Tears?

Really?

That couldn't be anymore mortifying. Norway's cheeks, already flushed from the crying and hysterics from the dream, they rapidly turned redder if that were even possible. He held back a delayed sob from earlier and quickly got out of bed.

Despite it being a nightmare, he couldn't let the house go unchecked. He had to make sure he was not totally alone. He didn't want to be alone, despite his usual claims. The truth was: he didn't want Denmark out of his life and needed someone at his side. Maybe he was an ass, maybe he didn't show it often, he cared about that prideful idiot underneath it all. Why did he bother to live in the same house anyway? Why hasn't he said anything about the awkward living arrangements?

The sad truth was...just like in the nightmare, Denmark and Norway _did_ get into a disagreement. He hadn't stormed out of the house, yet, he hoped. Hoped...ugh..why did he have to be so panicked about this? And why could he not deny it?

Norway swiftly left the room in a rush of fright, he gazed back and forth in the hallway. Hoping maybe he would find the Dane wondering around sleepwalking or going to the fridge and stuffing his face with an unholy amount of desserts like a pregnant woman. However, his cold eyes, now adjusted to the darkness he was in, could not find a trace.

He then made a silent dash to the three rooms near each other on the right side. The bathroom, Denmark's bedroom, and his study. Norway thoroughly checked each room, he even did it double time. Did he find whom he was looking for? No...he didn't...an embarrassing sob welled from his throat, Norway didn't let himself break down.

Doing so over a ridiculous nightmare was enough...he couldn't do it again. Unless of course, this reality he woke up to is the same as his nightmare. Where a person he couldn't stand and yet became close to after awhile had disappeared in the middle of a freezing, winter night and left him in unbearable solace.

Finally, as Norway made it halfway down the stairs to the first floor, it all fell down on him. His emotions he tried to lock up for so long. The lock chipped, shattered, and the cage flung open unleashing everything.

Tears building in his eyes released and silently fell. Norway tried to blink them away as he made it to the bottom, but soon found it ridiculous. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop himself from caring when it was senseless. But more than anything: he couldn't halt reality and set things right.

The only sound he could hear was the mocking silence. His ears vaguely picked up the howling winter breeze and snow gathering on the windows and ground. Not that loud voice abusing his eardrums. Probably saying something along the lines of: "_NORGE! WE'RE OUT OF BEER, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!_" or he would be teasing him because he chose not to go out and start a riot if something serious with the world came up. Denmark did have a habit of laughing like a madman and running out of the door ready to cause chaos should it reach that point. Sometimes even before.

No...he was not crying with no control. The tears would end...his eyes would have to dry up with no amount of moisture left. Oh God, Norway didn't think he ever cried like this, he couldn't remember a time. All of his real feelings were held back, bottled, maybe now they were bursting from too much containing. He couldn't simply wipe the tears away, compose himself, and put back on a careless, cold face he wore often to face the world.

The Norwegian seated on the couch leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, quiet guilty sobs escaping and the tears gave his skin a long soak. He couldn't believe he was actually crying over Denmark, and that didn't help at all. The mortification he felt only made the production increase.

If only he could see him again...just to right the wrong things he said. The tsundere side of him coming out and taking the wheel again.

"_You are such a childish jackass! Denmark, I honestly don't care what happens to you now! If you think I will be there to help you out, you're so wrong...NOW JUST LEAVE. BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS._"

He didn't mean to say anything like that. He was just pissed and at the boiling point, where the tsundere side really comes out and makes him act like a complete asshole. Denmark seemed to have been affected by those words this time, he fled the scene as fast as he could manage without seeming like he was making a retreat. He hadn't been seen since that moment.

God, he probably thought he was crazy now. Norway was just complicated, mixed up, he was never all that great with expressing feelings and believed holding them inside would help him succeed. He would be above emotions and not be weighed down to earth by them.

So overcome with his own emotions, Norway didn't pay attention to the sound of feet padding across the floor. He didn't bother to look up because he knew it was probably the snow outside or his mind was playing tricks and making him believe he was hearing what he wanted.

In a few seconds, a few very slow seconds, Norway felt a presence close to him. The presence of a fellow personification. Who could it be? Iceland? Finland? Sweden with revenge?

It was none of the above.

"What are you doing up so late, Norge?"

Norway's head lifted immediately, his breath caught and remained in his throat. He almost barely believed he really heard that voice..._Denmark's _voice. Was this really happening? Had he fallen to the depths of insanity and was just imagining he clearly heard him?

Anxiously, Norway shifted around to the left. Just as suspected, Denmark was sitting there with a glass of some kind of beverage he could barely see through tearing and blurry eyes. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he just was aware this was one moment to make things right. The way he honestly wanted it to be.

Denmark's eyes widened with shock at the sight of Norway's red, tired eyes tearing and wet streaks down his cheeks. Did the ice cold tsundere actually...cry? Damn, this was something he didn't see just any day!

"Denmark...where have you been?" Norway asked almost breathlessly, leaning forward. A bewildered Denmark inched away for some personal space.

"Uh...I couldn't sleep so I was in the attic going through nostalgic stuff. But I got kinda thirsty so I came down here something to drink-"

Denmark ended the sentence himself, taken aback when Norway's somewhat trembling arms reached forward and tightly grasped his shoulders. He was stuck in his hold, and was very confused. He almost believed he would get strangled or something after he voiced that threat previously.

"Nor-Are you crying?" Denmark pointed out, his tone raising in shock. He couldn't believe this. This was what was actually happening. Norway sitting here crying before his eyes?

Despite being utterly ashamed of himself, Norway leaned in and buried his face in Denmark's chest. Confessing, "It was an awful dream...horrible...Denmark, I don't hate you."

Denmark merely stared. His drink had ended up spilled on the floor leaving a large stain. The emotional Norwegian struggled to release some pained sobs as he pressed his face deeper into the fabric of his pajama shirt.

"I don't hate you, I don't want to be alone." Norway's tone was panicked, afraid, it wasn't something Denmark was used to. But he still awkwardly rubbed his palm around his back in an awful attempt to be comforting. How the hell do you calm a hysterical victim of nightmares anyway? "You're important to me, you...you're like a..."

A light went on. Not literally of course, figuratively. Gears in Denmark's head turned and he looked down at the quietly sobbing nation, pulling him away slightly.

When the attempt to peal Norway off his chest worked out well, Denmark still held onto his arms as he met those tired eyes moist and darkening underneath the lids. In a quieter voice, he asked, "Like a friend?"

Flushing greatly, Norway glanced down at the couch. "Maybe..."

"Come on, Norge, you don't have to be worried about me ever leaving! That was just a stupid nightmare, and," Denmark grinned again, lifting himself from the couch and dragging Norway by the arm with him to his unsteady feet. "You should see how freaked out you're acting over this. Seriously, I don't care about that argument any more and when I said I would leave you forever if you felt that way...that was my awful temper."

"So...I overreacted..."

"Pretty much."

"Humph..."

Denmark soon attacked an unsuspecting Norway in a tight glomp. Making him once again go tsundere and forcefully tell him to stop despite the shakiness still lingering in his tone. To really piss him off, however and also to show him everything would be fine, Denmark hoisted him up like a sack of potatoes and soon had him held piggy back style.

Norway, of course, was glaring at him mortified once again and threatening to kick his ass if he didn't put him down immediately. A chuckling Denmark merely ignored all of that and soon went to the direction of the second floor.

"Put me down! Denmark! Just because you caught me in a weak moment, it does not give you an advantage to treat me like I'm pathetic!"

Denmark dropped off a struggling and furiously blushing Norway onto his bed and sat there as well laughing and watching him bristle and angrily go the farthest corner.

It was several moments until Denmark's laughter subsided, he finally calmed down and vacantly gazed around the room listening to the weather outside and gazing at a rather embarrassed Norway turned away hugging his legs close to his chest.

Now with the usual, crazy antics over, Denmark fully took in what Norway had revealed to him. He mentioned something about a horrible nightmare, that he didn't want to be left alone, and he maybe thought of him as a friend. These things weren't stuff he admitted. He never once accepted the fact he wasn't above having nightmares, had a lonely complex, or thought of him as anything other than a fool who he was forced to live in the same house with.

Having Norway finally open up to him, it was kind of nice. This could mean the start of something either good or bad. Depending on how it was handled. Denmark wanted to become closer to Norway, they shared the same house and were always together. In his mind, they could be some pretty tight friends if he would thaw that cold heart of his and accept him in.

But the fact he was frightened at the mental pictures of him leaving, the fact he was reduced to frenzied emotions when he believed he was finally in bitter loneliness...well, that all spelled out the way he felt. Even if Norway couldn't admit it now, Denmark understood and that as all he needed.

"Norge? Norge?" Denmark's amused grin faded and he adjusted himself to his hands and knees, leaning over and tapping an ignoring Norway's tense shoulder. "Norge, was the nightmare all that bad?"

"You left me without a word..." Norway muttered, still not looking his way. He did however, sigh quietly an gaze up at the ceiling. "How was I supposed to feel? Cruelly ecstatic of your disappearance?"

"I wouldn't do that. Even if I was majorly pissed off with you." Denmark thought for a second, and then added surely, "If there was any paper, I would write a message for you."

"You better not ever do that."

"Hey! I didn't say I was gonna!"

Norway relaxed his legs and let them dangle over the bedside, his gaze fell back to the floor as he wiped stinging and burning eyes. "Denmark, you better not tell anyone what you've witnessed tonight. If you do, I'll be plotting your murder."

He really would do that. Despite the senseless undertones of it. Norway finally lied back on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling, letting his eyes shut for a moment. Denmark, yawning loudly, crawled over and took the spot next to him. After all, they had spent a good time of the night wide awake and dawn wasn't far off.

Just before either of them drifted to sleep, Denmark rolled over to face a barely-awake Norway. He inched closer and affectionately brushed his hand through his light blonde, girly hair. "I know I act stupid Norge, but I consider you a friend...I won't...tell...anyone what happened to-" His loud and tired yawn cut off the sentence, and soon, Denmark's eyes shut and he was soon off in a slumber.

He barely knew if Norway heard this or not. If he did, that wasn't something he would acknowledge the next day. He more than likely would never, ever speak of the events of the night. He would return to his very tsundere and quote, uncaring ways, unquote.

But Denmark fell asleep secure with the knowledge Norway meant what he said, and he cared despite not acting like it. That didn't bother him at all.

_._

_._

_._

_The Bonus_

Boots crunched the built up snow across the streets. The white, puffy frozen water was rather thick this winter. And more even fell from the cloudy skies.

A short man with blond hair and brown eyes, otherwise known as the personification of Finland, approached a familiar home. He was somewhat nervous about making an appearance, but it was winter and all. He believed he should at least visit before Christmas rolled around and his schedule became busy. What was the harm in making an attempt to catch up with the unfitting and contrasting duo?

Finland was curious of various topics. How they have been faring, if they've managed to become close, what kind of crazy schemes Denmark has cooked up that Norway had to be the brains and get him out of, ect.

Finland patiently waited at the front door once knocking. He waited for a total of thirty seconds puzzled. This was strange, Denmark always was bolting to the door to greet whomever was there. So, again, Finland knocked and tried to be louder.

Still no reply.

Hmm...that was interesting. Why would no one answer? They couldn't be out considering all of this building snow would make it challenging for vehicles to tackle the roads. Finland tried to open it via the knob, maybe a careless person – not naming any names – left it unlocked. He gave it a good turn and the door was soon pushed open.

"I wouldn't want to disturb them if they're busy with something..." Finland murmured to himself, stepping inside. He gazed around the sitting area, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Well, there was deserted cup and noticeable stain were whatever was in there spilled. He quirked a brow and hung his coat on a rack.

Where could Denmark and Norway be?

"Hmm...upstairs?" Finland offered as a suggestion for his curiosity. He decided to act on that whim and soon went up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor was decorated with typical tables and pictures, little pottery and whatnot adorning that. The walls a warming pale red and the wooden floor made small sounds when one took steps across it. Finland gazed around, sensing a presence of two. His vibes led him to Norway's bedroom where the door was open. He leaned in to see Denmark standing at Norway's bedside, fully dressed and watching him sleep.

The scene was kind of sweet, although Finland kind of didn't want to know what was going on. All he knew was the circles underneath the Norwegians lids and the way he was all curled up underneath the comforter were tempting him to ask what happened.

He tried to turn to leave, but soon was quietly called out by Denmark. Whom purposely lowered his voice and said, "Finland, welcome. What are you doing at our place when there's a whole world to deliver some gifts to?"

Finland, smiling nervously at being discovered, stepped back in replying, "It's been a while since I've seen you guys...um...what's going on here?"

"Norway had a nightmare last night...I've been making sure he slept okay after I woke up at dawn. That's all."

Finland nodded in understanding.

There was a small period of awkward silence in the room. Despite Denmark knowing Norway would be angered by him spilling information about what was said and done the previous night, a smirking Denmark followed Finland out of the room and told him the story without hesitation.

Norway awoke later and made his way downstairs by the time Denmark had gotten to the part where he rushed forward and cried into his chest. Startled by what he was telling Finland, and overcome with rage and embarrassment, he made quite the scene.

Before Finland's eyes, the two supposed friends bickered. And he quietly slipped out during that time, not wanting any part and not looking forward to taking sides over whether it was wrong to go against one's promises like that.

The cycle started all over again...

But that was to be expected. Because Denmark and Norway admittedly had a strange friendship. Even if there was rough moments, Norway was convinced he wouldn't be alone. The effects of the lonely complex couldn't take control again.

_The End_

_._

_._

_._

I love platonic Denmark/Norway. When I try to put on shipping goggles, I just can't see them as a couple. Even though MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan frequently insists they're adorable and my cousin, Mackenzie tries to E-mail her DenNor fanfics (mostly romance/angst ones and lemons) to "convert me to like DenNor". As much as I...appreciate their efforts, I don't think I can see them as a shipping. Maybe it's because I'm such a sucker for Denmark/Sweden even though Sweden/Finland is so close to being canon that it hurts.

My shipping status is complicated. Veeeeeery complicated indeed. |D

Hope you liked this crappy little oneshot, there's more to come! So please read and review in the meantime, don't forget to check out some more of my fics and perhaps even some of MidnightSakuraBlossom's! Have a nice day!

-StormofyourDestiny


End file.
